the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Misadventures of Fudge and Snowflake
Snowflake and Fudge has been on many adventures. This is their story so far. African Adventure Fudge had many adventures in her life. One day, she was marooned in Africa, with Snowflake, Marty and Gloria. They were rescued by a tribe of guinea pigs. The village chief spotted a birthmark shaped like Africa on Fudge's lip - he also had this birthmark. He then revealed that he was Fudge and Snowflake's father, Squeakers, who had escaped the Whitehall breeding program in 2012 and formed a tribe in Africa. After a year of living here, Fudge and Snowflake left to go to New York Zoo - where they met a noobish lion cub named Ry-aaaaann. This lion wanted to be wild and ran away and it was up to the guineas, a'squirrel', Ryan's dad, a giraffe, snake, a koala called Nigel, Kronk, that wolf from Hoodwinked, Sheriff "Sheriff" Stone '''and '''a wildebeest called blag. They followed Ryan to a boat, occupied by a herd of wildebeest. They used this to escape the exploding island which started exploding when Fudge ate the cork blocking the volcano from erupting. After a day, Fudge and Snowflake left the boat on a small raft. Fudge took the main ship's fuel despite her boat running on a battery and solar power. Snowflake later discovered that the main boat sank because of this. After several weeks at sea, Fudge and Snowflake were rescued by a European circus, where they we reunited with their old buds Marty and Gloria. The guineas wanted to go home and knew that the circus would be in London. After Marty dressed up in polka dots and started singing the piggies called a tiger named Vitaly who couldn't fit through a 5mm ring Fat. They were left in the Thames when Jedward shot past on a speedboat. The guineas kicked jedward of and turned the boat out to sea so they could reach Bristol. However on the way they crashed on to a ferry which was going to France and Fudge said that she would fancy a holiday so they went to Disneyland Paris. They came back on the euro tunnel and road several trains to Box Tunnel. They arrived home and ate food. Cavietopia Adventure Shortly after arriving Fudge said that she fancies a nice old Welsh cream tea, so the duo head off to Cardiff on the back of their trusty steed, Toby. On the way Fudge was kidnapped by a buzzard and Toby and Snowy had to rescue her. They did but Fudge and Snowy fell down a manhole, through the kingdom of the mole people, lead by Hans Moleman, and into the Land of Cavietopia. They were then told the history of the war of the buzzards by'Pat'.Two minutes after the two little pigs were captured and Taken to the King of the Buzzards, King Vulture. The king was about to kill the two when snowy rolled away with Fudge and they escaped. Category:Fudge Category:Stories Category:Snowflake